


Not Fast Enough

by CobraOnTheCob



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, Gen, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: It's the little things in a moment - if a few deviated from what should have happened, what would happen?
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Not Fast Enough

**Author's Note:**

> i could've sworn i saved the fic idea somewhere on my tumblr aklsdfjakdjsf anyways this is a 'what-if' scenario if someone disobeyed Rex's order and started firing before Rex could get all the information he could out to her
> 
> also canonically, the clones do recognize their names even under the chip's control, but I like upping the angst >:)

“Rex! What’s happening?” Ahsoka demands, and Rex shakes, but before he could say more, Ahsoka senses with her montrals’ echolocation that the two clones behind her had their guns up and aimed at her. Her lightsabers are in her hands - a reflex born from the war - and the two troopers start firing. 

“No!” she hears Rex yell, but she doesn’t think much of it, she’s busy trying redirect the bolts without killing them, “Find him! Fives! Find him!” 

_Fives? Why would -_

She’s just about to redirect the bolts into the troopers’ shoulders when blaster bolts pierce through her back - and she collapses with a gasp, her lightsabers deactivating as they fall to the ground. She takes a shuttering breath - the wounds in her back had pierced her lungs - and boots fill her vision. She manages to get on her back and weakly reaches for a lightsaber, but a clone places a boot on her forearm while another presses a pistol to her forehead. Rex kneels down next to her, his blank eyes staring into hers.

“Rex,” she gasps out, and reaches for him. He shifts back while keeping the pistol pressed to her head, “Ori’vod?”

“Who?” Rex asks blankly. Ahsoka’s vision is darkening, and she closes her eyes, the pain dragging her to her death. She takes another shaky breath, and she feels him pull the pistol away from her forehead. She closes her eyes and stops fighting for her life.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyy who wants to bet i'm going to write a version with Rex's perspective >:)


End file.
